A Simple Curiosity
by miluvrox
Summary: Ursa had always had too big of a curiousity that always got her in trouble. Now, she's curious about Azula, more specifically, her body. Could eventually turn into a full story. ONESHOT FUTA!AZULA, SMUT, AZULA/URSA


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Azula story in general, let alone Futa!Azula so I know I really don't have her voice down that good yet. I kind of avoided having to do to much with her by doing Ursa's POV but I do plan to write a lot more Futa!Azula in the future from Azula's POV. This is a late Christmas present for the community to help bring it to life. I hope anyone who reads this likes it and please leave a comment! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything in this story.**

_A Simple Curiosity_

Ursa ran the comb through the silky, black tresses in a steady rhythm. Azula sat on the edge of the bed, with her back not quite touching Ursa but about an inch away from it. She was not moving and payed no mind to her long exiled mother. Ursa had returned to the Fire Nation about 2 years after the Great War was finally over. It had taken a while for all of the Hunters and Trackers to locate her at the small Earth Kingdom village she was staying at at the time. As soon as they had found her, her son had quickly provided a way for her to come back home.

Going back home was not how she expected it to be at all. Zuko, her precious son, was scared by his own father. And Azula, one of the greatest minds of her generation, was in a so-called mental hospital. It had taken her weeks to actually getting around to go and visit her. She just didn't want to her daughter trapped in her own mind and seeing people who weren't there. When Ursa had finally asked Zuko for a ferry to the remote Island where the hospital was located, her son had shouted at her, trying to convince her not to go. Trying to convince her to just let Azula rot like she had let Ozai rot in jail. He wouldn't quiet down until Mai had finally pulled out one of her knives and casually made a move to put it to his neck. Then, Zuko let her go as long as she agreed to take a squad of the newly formed Black Lotus, the a White Lotus society for younger people.

Ursa had gone to the Island as quickly as she could and what she found had shocked her. Azula was in a cell wearing tattered straps of what had probably been a peasant dress of some sort. Her her was so matted that it fanned wildly out from her head, covering most of her face but you could still clearly see how her cheeks had hollowed. But what was most shocking was that in those golden amber eyes that stared at her so intently, there was not a hint of madness. Azula was perfectly fine. Well, she was perfectly Azula.

Long story short, Ursa saw how her daughter, who she admittedly wasn't close to and Ursa wasn't even sure if she could ever really feel a maternal bond like the one she had for Zuko with Azula. But Ursa had let Azula down when she needed her. Now it was time to make up for lost time. So Ursa had convinced Mai, who's actually a rather...interesting girl, to convince Zuko to let out Azula into Ursa's custody. Ursa had taken a strangely apathetic Azula to a small estate that was given to her on Ember Island to just live.

Azula spoke. Her even tone seemed to be a little more strained than usual. "I really hope that you plan on moving your hand sometime soon." Ursa's eyes quickly went to her hands which where resting lightly on Azula's thighs. Through the thin silk of her pants, she could feel a slight hardness. Ursa gulped.

Of course Ursa had always known about Azula's extra part, she was her mother after all. It was just another wonder to add to the oddity of Azula. When Ursa had left the Fire Nation after being banished, Azula was still a young girl. Meaning that Azula was still developing. Ursa didn't know how she ended up. Of course there had been other hermaphrodites before Azula but they were not common at all so none of the doctors really knew what would happen when she grew older.

Ursa eyed Azula. The girl's body was slightly muscled and very firm but no where near where it had been in it's former splendor. Azula had worked diligently everyday since Ursa had rescued her from the Island to recover her body. Azula would never accept being week. Ursa often looked in on Azula's training sessions. Azula would train from when Agni rose until Ursa would make her stop. Ursa and Azula had come to an agreement of sorts. Not as mother-daughter but as Azula and Ursa.

She had to admit that she liked to see Azula train. She liked to watch how her sweat made her shine like the Royal jewel that she was. She liked how Azula would sometimes shed her clothes for lighter, sheen ones that let Ursa look at all of her finely toned muscles. She liked Azula simply in a way much more than how a mother should. Ursa had always had a far to big curiosity that led her into all sorts of trouble and well, now she was curious about Azula, in particularly her body.

Ursa leaned and set the comb down off to the side of the bed. Cautiously, she flattened her hand against the slight hardness in Azula's pants. Looking up to Azula's face, she started to stroke her hand back and forward and she could feel the hardness radically getting harder. Azula closed her eyes .

The hardness, which was most definitely Azula's cock, rose up in her pants until it was straining against the thing fabric. Ursa could already tell that it was large but she didn't really know for sure yet. She made a move to pull down Azula's pants before a hand stretched out in a second and grabbed her harshly by the wrist. Azula's eyes opened and she stared in wonder at the little wisps of blue fire whispered out from them. Azula's eyes were now a much darker color of a burned honey that had a predatory glow.

"Ursa," Azula said. Her voice was a pitch lower than usual and her tone now had a slight rasp to it. "If you go through with what you're about to do, I will _not _stop. No matter what you say."

Ursa could hear the warning loud of clear but she had already made up her mind. Ursa moved in front of Azula and leaned down before reaching out. Her hands dug under Azula's waistband and the cotton undergarments and she pulled them down, letting her daughter's member spring free.

Ursa had been been standing up before Azula while Azula had remained sitting but suddenly there roles were reversed. Azula was now standing upright, her pants having been discarded while Ursa had been pushed down onto her knees giving her a perfect view and reach to Azula's member. Ursa was a little surprised at how big it was, hermaphrodites usually having very small cocks. Ursa couldn't' help but to compare Azula's and Ozai's packages. Ozai's dick had been long, almost a foot but it was very skinny and crooked. On the other hand, Azula's cock was a little on the shorter side, looking to be about 9 inches but in turn it was very fat and thick, about the width of 4 of her fingers and due to her never being circumcised, it was very smooth looking, without that many bumps and vein-y. Oddly enough, Ursa thought that it Ozai's and Azula's members fit their personalities well with Ozai always reaching for things and Azula wanted to be better than everyone else and proved to fill everyone of Ozai's wants.

Ursa felt herself being pushed forward by a hand on the back of her neck before soft lips touched hers in an urgent rough kiss. Azula had put her hands on either side of her and had used her full body to press her flat on the bed. She could feel Azula's tongue force its way inside her mouth, not asking for permission but it wasn't like Ursa would've denied her.

Azula's tongue was hot, not as in warm but it was actually _hot._ She tried vainly to gain some dominance in their kiss but of course the firebender would never let that happen. Azula's mouth was moving against hers in a pleasant feverish pace before she sat up, straddling her. Ursa could clearly see her daughter's pebbled nipples through the thin shirt and her erect dick and it was an odd combination but a strangely erotic one.

Azula placed her hands against both of Ursa's breasts and started to fondle her, kneading them like dough and Ursa felt her nipples quickly harden while sending shots of warmth that made her cunt start to become wet. Ursa could clearly feel Azula's hands start to warm up enough that it was mildly uncomfortable for her. Her daughter used the heat of her hands to burn off the thin robe that was keeping her mother's body hidden from her. The firebender's hands trailed down, burning off the fabric as they went until she was finally bare.

Azula wasted no time before she ducked her head down in between her mother's legs and she gave a long warm lick with the flat of her tongue. Ursa moaned loudly, not having been properly stimulated sexually in a while, and her first initial reaction was to tangle her hands in her daughter's long hair but she restrained herself by gripping the sheets in a death grip. Azula started to move quicker, her tongue starting to heat up as she became more aroused. She gave long lengths with her tongue, which Ursa noticed was starting to heat up even more, each time dipping a little deeper into her cunt.

Ursa could tell that Azula was rushing things, she guessed trying to get to the main business faster but that was fine with her. She was extra tender so every one of Azula's licks sent her into a moaning frenzy and she could feel a tightening in her stomach that signaled that she was going to climax soon. By now, Azula's tongue was plunging into her, fucking her tight cunt and her daughter brought her hand, which was also hot now, up to her mother's clit to tease it. She flicked, pinched and twirled Ursa's bundle of nerves until finally she let out a long shout and she came, hips bucking before gushing out clear liquid into her daughter's waiting mouth.

Ursa laid in bed, panting. Azula sat up and licked her lips casually, sending wisps of steam from where her tongue met Ursa's cum before saying, "Now that you're properly lubricated, lets get down to business shall we."

To tell you the truth, Ursa was a little nervous. It had been years since she had had proper sex so she had tightened up a lot and Azula was a lot thicker than what she was use to anyways. The firebender had moved herself between Ursa's legs and grabbed her member and positioned herself at her opening. Slowly, Azula started to push inside of her until she was about halfway in. Ursa winced a little at the pain and the strange sensation of her stretching to accommodate Azula's size. She was extremely thankful and mildly shocked that Azula had taken the time to make sure she was wet enough and to let Ursa get used to being penetrated again. It was shockingly nice.

After a bit of time, Ursa felt Azula start to slowly rock her hips in deep and slow thrusts, spearing her. Ursa started to let out low moans and she spread her legs wider, giving Azula more access. Azula felt wonderful inside of her. She was big and seemed to fill up Ursa in a way that she had never been before, her tight walls clamping down on Azula's cock. Once Ursa got the rhythm down, she started the thrust in time with her daughter, letting herself be impaled even deeper.

Azula started to pick up speed and planted both her arms on either side of Ursa's face. The slight angle change made the firebender's cock tease her clit, which had popped out from its hood, with everyone of her thrusts. Ursa was moaning loudly now and they only became louder as Azula leaned down and trailed her scorching tongue against her neck, creating steam as heat hit Ursa's sweat. Azula's whole body had heated up, becoming hotter and hotter as her arousal grew and there was now a heavy steam around them, sort of like a sauna room. Ursa was a little surprised, that had never happened with Ozai. Just _another _oddity of Azula she figured.

Azula's thrusts started to become frenzied, their hips slamming together in a fast steady beat and Ursa's moans had turned into shouts as her daughter had leaned back and hitched Ursa's thighs over her strong shoulders. Ursa felt that feeling in her stomach once again that signaled she was about to orgasm. Her screams of pleasure (to her surprise, she could also hear Azula's low grunts) started to become connected closer and closer together until, head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed tight, let out one long shout of pure bliss. Her hips started to buck wildly and her velvet walls clamped down tight around Azula's thick rod. Azula started to pound into her with a new intensity, Ursa's walls milking her until her thrusts turned into quick jerks and Azula finally came, sending streams of thick cum into her mother with her mouth open with flaming cerulean fire that perfectly matched the heat of her seed.

As the streams of cum started to taper off into little spurts until finally, Azula was finished. Ursa laid on the bed spent, a mess of sweat and a combination of hers and Azula's juices. Azula removed herself from her and Ursa watched as her own daughter's slowly cooling cum leaked out of her.

Azula stood up from the bed after regaining herself and quickly put on her pants. She cleared her throat softly and said, "I have training I should be attending to." Then, without looking at Ursa she quickly fled the room.

Ursa laid back onto the soft bed, thinking about what she had just done. She had been _fucked _by her own daughter and quite thoroughly. She knew that she ought to feel some mixture of shame and disgust for herself but she couldn't. Like she said, she just couldn't think of Azula as her daughter in a mother-daughter way. Sure, she acknowledged that she birthed her and all but she didn't raise her. In Ursa's mind she didn't feel bad at all. She was quite happy and completely sated at the moment and she couldn't help but thinking of sleeping with Azula again.


End file.
